Les fleurs du mal
by AngelScythe
Summary: Lorsque Vanitas se voit forcer de jouer les bons garçons selon les plans de Xehanort, il se voit face à un problème de taille : Ses émotions sont de plus en plus incontrôlable.
1. Chapitre 1 : Une sensation de déjà-vu

_**Les fleurs du mal**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, noir comme d'habitude.

Couple : Vaniven

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix et à Disney quant à moi et bien, je les torture *grand sourire*

Note (il y en aura TOUJOURS) : Relecture faite par Mikukearu et comme d'hab', il aide dans les idées, mais à cause d'un bug il y aura pas de recorrection... désolée.

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Une sensation de déjà-vu._

Le soleil était déjà au zénith et il n'y avait pas de bruit dans cette maison si grande que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle appartenait à un prince ou, au moins, un duc ou un comte.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas un noble qui y vivait, au contraire.

Dans une des chambres de cette somptueuse demeure, Vanitas se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa dans le lit, les couvertures glissèrent dévoilant son torse-nu en sueur. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de lever les yeux pour voir quatre médusores, une de chaque couleur, voletant autour d'eux.

- Très amusant. Disparaissez, je n'ai pas peur. Grogna le brun.

Les quatre Nescients disparurent presque immédiatement. Vanitas sortit du lit puis de sa chambre pour se rendre jusqu'à la cuisine. L'endroit était si vaste que quelqu'un qui n'y était pas habitué pouvait se perdre facilement.

Dans le cas du porteur de Keyblade, ce n'était plus arrivé depuis trois ans et neuf mois.

Vanitas rejoignit ainsi la cuisine sans problème et il prit une boisson fraîche dans le frigo.

Le brun se tourna en sentant une énergie obscure derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Xehanort mais il se mit à boire à la bouteille d'un air détaché.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, il est midi passé.

- On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes. Répondit l'adolescent.

- J'ai été invité à la Contrée du Départ.

- Félicitations.

- Tu es prié de venir, je tiens à te présenter quelqu'un.

- Casque, je suppose. Dit Vanitas.

- Evidemment.

Le brun eut un sourire froid. Il termina sa bouteille et la jeta dans une poubelle adaptée en passant à côté avant de regagner sa chambre. Il passa par la salle de bain pour essayer de faire tenir ses cheveux en place, usant d'un gel spécial qui lui permettrait de récupérer sa coupe peu orthodoxe même après avoir retiré son casque.

Il ne dut prendre qu'une dizaine de minutes, au mieux mais alors qu'il avait sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il entendit la voix de Xehanort.

- Vanitas, je m'impatiente !

- J'arrive. Répondit le brun.

Il enfila son casque avant de descendre les escaliers en prenant son temps, rejoignant le basané qui l'attendait. Ce dernier se saisit de lui par le poignet.

- Nous userons des ténèbres pour ne pas gaspiller du temps, et parce que tu as encore passé trop de temps au lit, mais tu devras certainement rester à couvert.

- Très bien.

Xehanort bougea la main et un couloir des ténèbres se fit. Il y entra en premier et en sortit prudemment pour arriver dans une belle place près d'un cours d'eau qui donnait presqu'un air de fontaine par ses divers étages.

Il fit signe à Vanitas et celui-ci sortit des ténèbres à son tour. Il s'approcha du vieil homme qui lui jeta un vague regard, s'assurant qu'il était bien couvert, avant de se mettre en marche.

- Maître Xehanort ! Appela un jeune homme qui devait avoir la vingtaine.

Vanitas usa alors d'un pouvoir qu'il n'avait pas souvent l'habitude d'utiliser mais qui faisait toujours son petit effet : laisser ses ténèbres ne faire qu'un avec ceux de Xehanort ce qui donnait l'impression à tout à chacun qu'il était invisible.

- Bonjour. Salua le Maître en s'approchant de la personne.

- Maître Eraqus vous attendais avec impatience. L'examen du Symbole de Maîtrise va bientôt commencer. Accepteriez-vous de me suivre ?

- Evidemment Nathaniel, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive des problèmes à cause de mon retard. Répondit aimablement Xehanort.

Vanitas afficha un large sourire qui était bien sûr non visible à cause de son casque. Le basané suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à un bâtiment. Il le guida à travers les couloirs que le Maître connaissait pourtant par cœur pour finalement s'arrêter devant une grande porte.

Le jeune homme frappa à la porte avant de l'entrouvrir.

- Tout le monde est déjà là. Chuchota le jeune adulte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive des problèmes.

L'individu hocha la tête, se pencha un peu en avant et s'éloigna rapidement. Vanitas s'assura qu'il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux pour sortir des ténèbres du basané. Il secoua la tête, détestant cette sensation.

Vanitas se colla contre le côté de porte qui ne devait pas être ouvert. Xehanort entra en s'assurant que la porte resterait entrouverte. Suffisamment pour quelqu'un puisse voir ce qu'il se passait mais pas assez pour qu'à l'intérieur, on le remarque.

Le brun se déplaça alors et il regarda avec attention. Il put voir le Maître Eraqus qu'il connaissait puisqu'il était sur quelques photos dans le manoir de Xehanort. Photo que le basané ne gardait que pour faire bonne figure et se donner un air à la fois gentil et agréable.

Il fit courir ses yeux sur les deux autres personnes qui étaient presque au garde-à-vous, une fille plutôt agréable à l'œil qui avait l'air déterminée et un garçon un peu bourru qui avait l'air un peu naïf.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la dernière personne. Au moment où il la regarda, il le vit regarder vers Xehanort avant de se remettre presque au garde à vous, l'air intimidé. Vanitas n'en était pas surpris surtout que le basané avait une tendance à avoir un regard qui semblait lubrique.

Néanmoins, le brun se sentait étrange en regardant vers cet adolescent à l'aspect banal. Il se sentait attirer. Attirer dans le sens physique du terme. La physique et non le physique. Comme un moins est attiré par un plus.

Il retira son casque, qui noircissait légèrement tout ce qu'il voyait comme des lunettes de soleil le feraient, pour pouvoir voir plus exactement l'autre adolescent.

Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Mais où et quand ? C'était assez flou. Peut-être une rencontre rapide une fois où Xehanort l'avait emmené ici.

Vanitas eut un sourire amusé en voyant le basané transformer les orbes de lumières en orbes des ténèbres. Il put entendre les deux jeunes adultes appeler le blond vénitien « Ven ». Il nota le nom dans un coin de son cerveau.

Il regarda le déroulement du combat et manqua de s'esclaffer en voyant comme se débrouillait ce « Ven ». Il devait avoir du potentiel en lui, il n'en doutait pas, mais il devait être profondément enfui.

Les orbes de lumières enveloppées de ténèbres furent détruits trop vite au goût de Vanitas.

Il écouta distraitement les commentaires d'Eraqus puis se força à regarder le combat entre les deux jeunes adultes. Après tout, Xehanort désirait lui montrer quelqu'un, non ? Il s'ennuya en les voyant se battre, se disant que ça manquait de noirceur, de sang. Il s'éloigna alors de la porte, descendit les escaliers et s'installa contre le mur d'un air nonchalant.

Il garda son casque à sa main mais il était prêt à le remettre sur sa tête ou à disparaître dans les ténèbres, au choix. La première personne qui sortit fut Xehanort qui lui lança un regard désapprobateur en voyant qu'il ne portait pas son casque.

- Dis-moi… Que penses-tu de Ventus ?

Le brun n'eut aucun mal à faire le rapport entre « Ven » et Ventus. Une chance fut que l'énergie et la lumière que le blond vénitien dégageait n'avait cessé de le forcer à regarder vers lui. Si bien que, même en se concentrant, il n'avait vu que la moitié du combat entre l'homme et la femme.

- Je pense que je ne tiens pas à ce que tu fasses les entremetteurs.

- Veux-tu bien être un peu sérieux ?

- Il n'arrivera à rien en combat. Il faudrait secouer ce gamin.

- Sûrement pas ici, inconscient. Aurais-tu oublié que je dois faire bonne figure ?

- Bien sûr que non. Tu l'as assez répéter. Répondit Vanitas en remettant son casque. Je sais aussi que tu voudrais tout simplement le convaincre de partir.

Xehanort hocha la tête et se mit en marcha. Le brun se redressa et le suivit. Il resta à une distance plus ou moins proche jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne revienne vers eux alors qu'ils allaient tourner. Vanitas se colla contre le mur alors que « Nathaniel » souriait de toutes ses dents au basané.

- Maître Xehanort, j'ai préparé votre chambre.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Je vous y emmène.

Le basané hocha la tête et le suivit. Vanitas croisa les bras alors qu'il souriait froidement. Il attendit une minute entière jusqu'à sentir les ténèbres du Maître stagner. Il usa alors un couloir pour regagner la chambre du vieillard.

Il sortit du couloir après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres. Le basané regardait par la fenêtre. Il eut un sourire froid alors que ses yeux prenaient une lueur étrange.

- J'ai demandé où était la chambre de Ventus.

- Ca fait pas très bonne figure.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit ainsi, abruti.

- Je n'en doute pas. Répondit Vanitas avec un sourire narquois.

Xehanort ne pouvait pas le voir mais le ton de voix du brun laissait à comprendre qu'il se moquait du Maître.

- N'oublie pas que tu me dois le respect.

- Excuse-moi. Fit Vanitas en faisant une révérence exagérée.

- Nous parlerons de ça plus amplement ce soir. En attendant, va voir Ventus.

Le basané lui désigna l'endroit exact où il devait se rendre pour gagner la chambre du blond vénitien. Le brun ouvrit un portail et il en sortit de l'autre côté. Il s'appuya contre le mur et fixa Ventus allongé sur son lit, une Keyblade en main.

Il eut un sourire glacial. Il voyait en cet être trop de douceur, trop de bonté. Ce n'était pas la lumière qui le faisait réagir. On pouvait s'en sortir avec la lumière, lui avait l'air fragile. Il donnait l'impression qu'il avait besoin qu'on le protège.

Mais c'était peut-être une force justement ? Il savait s'entourer des personnes qui auraient la force pour protéger, pour le garder en vie ?

Cette théorie lui plaisait beaucoup mais vu la lumière qui se dégageait de cet être, elle devait être erronée.

Vanitas lança un regard vers la fenêtre et il put voir Xehanort et l'homme brun en pleine discussion. Il sourit froidement alors que la cloche résonnait. Il vit Ventus se lever d'un bond et filer vers la porte.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, surpris que le blond vénitien ne l'eut pas remarqué. Vanitas tourna la tête pour le regarder et il s'appuya contre le mobilier pour avoir un air complétement détendu.

- Dépêche-toi, Ventus. Lança-t-il, moqueur.

Le nommé sursauta et se tourna vivement pour voir Vanitas.

- Qui es-tu ?!

- Moi personnellement je demanderais comment je suis rentré ici et depuis combien de temps je regardais.

Ventus pencha la tête sur le côté avant d'armer la Keyblade en bois comme pour attaquer. Vanitas sourit, s'amusant de cet élan de détermination.

- Il faudrait que tu te dépêches si tu veux revoir le grand brun.

- Terra ? Mais je peux voir Terra quand je veux !

- Pour l'instant, seulement. Là, il s'en va, tu sais ?

Ventus ouvrit la bouche surpris.

- Et quand tu le retrouveras, il aura changé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !?

- Je n'aime pas me répéter. Lança Vanitas sur un ton désinvolte.

Il s'approcha de lui, uniquement guidé par cette attirance maladive qui lui faisait dire des choses qui lui semblaient on ne peut plus stupide.

- Tu me cherches ?! Terra et moi on est une équipe, je le connais mieux que toi !

Vanitas émit un léger rire avant de se détourner du blond vénitien en essayant de paraître normal.

- C'est ça l'amitié pour toi ? Tu es pathétique. Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à grandir. Commence donc par sortir de ton monde et va voir par toi-même.

Le brun lui lança un sourire moqueur, que le blond vénitien ne put voir à cause du casque, avant d'ouvrir un portail des ténèbres et de s'y engouffrer pour en sortir dans la chambre de Xehanort.

Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit que le basané ne revienne. Il voulut d'abord retirer son casque mais préféra le garder en dernière seconde.

Il dut attendre cinq minutes avant que Xehanort ne revienne enfin. Le brun tourna la tête vers lui.

- Ils sont tous les trois partis. Je pressentais qu'Aqua irait peut-être, en ce cas, il faudra peut-être que tu la détruise mais ton but à toi, c'est Ventus.

- J'avais compris pour le dernier point.

- A ce sujet. Je t'ai dit que nous parlerions de ce manque de respect.

- En effet.

Vanitas se leva et s'étira, montrant une sacré effronterie. Xehanort s'approcha posant un regard dur sur lui. Le brun y répondit par une expression froide que, bien sûr, le basané ne put pas voir.

Le brun songea à Ventus. Il se demandait toujours où est-ce qu'il l'avait vu. Peut-être que c'était une des rares victimes qui avait survécu à ses supplices ? Non, il s'en souviendrait, c'était si rare.

Et cette attirance n'était pas rien. Il sentait d'ailleurs qu'il devait faire attention à cette dernière.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Incommensurable

_**Les fleurs du mal**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, noir comme d'habitude.

Couple : Vaniven

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix et à Disney quant à moi et bien, je les torture *grand sourire*

Note : Relecture faite par Mikukearu et comme d'hab', il aide dans les idées, mais à cause d'un bug il y aura pas de recorrection... désolée.

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Incommensurable._**

Vanitas se réveilla dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Xehanort dans la Contrée du Départ. Il était dans le divan de la chambre, qu'on leur avait attribuée puisque le basané avait besoin d'un lit correct vu son vieil âge.

Le brun tourna la tête pour voir qu'il était neuf heures. Il grogna avant de tâcher de se relever. Il fit disparaître les médusores qui étaient toujours là le matin. Xehanort sortit de la salle de bain à cet instant.

- Rentre déjà.

- Très bien. Répondit celui aux yeux jaunes en prenant son casque.

Vanitas ouvrit un portail et y rentra sans plus attendre. S'il pouvait être au chaud, à la maison sans avoir besoin de se cacher, c'était un avantage.

Il ressortit dans sa chambre où il se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Il se déshabilla, retirant sa tenue de « combat » et posant le casque sur l'évier. Il se lava à l'eau froide et il sortit de la salle de bain après une demi-heure, les cheveux arrangés.

Il avait récupéré son casque et il vint le poser dans une armoire spéciale où il y avait deux casques et cinq tenues de « combat ».

Vanitas s'installa sur son lit et il alluma la télévision qui était dans sa chambre. Il se mit à zapper jusqu'à trouver un film d'horreur gore. Il regarda le film en rigolant souvent de ses pauvres jeunes femmes et jeunes hommes qui mourraient dans la douleur et la souffrance.

Etonnement, ses rêves devaient vaguement ressembler à ça mais ils étaient tellement sordides, tellement réaliste et tellement d'un autre genre en même temps. Ses rêves lui donnaient l'impression que _lui_ était la victime et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Après une vingtaine de minutes du film, Vanitas s'amusa à faire apparaître deux bottes scrutantes. Celles-ci se cachèrent derrière celui qui les contrôlait et regardèrent le film avec lui.

Dix minutes se passèrent encore avant qu'il n'appelle un réceleur. Il lui ordonna de faire apparaître du yaourt glacé. Il mangea alors pendant que le Nescient s'installait avec les deux autres pour regarder le film.

Vanitas finit par sentir les ténèbres de Xehanort et il se leva. Il sortit alors de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers, se disant que le vieil homme pourrait vouloir lui parler. Et, surtout, il voulait savoir une chose par rapport à Ventus.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, le brun put voir Eraqus discuter avec Xehanort. L'adolescent fit immédiatement disparaître les Nescients alors qu'il jetait un regard au basané, cherchant à savoir s'il devait partir ou pas.

- Eraqus, je te présente mon élève, Vanitas. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui.

- En effet. Bonjour jeune homme.

- Maître Eraqus. Salua poliment le brun.

Il descendit les escaliers et Xehanort l'attrapa par les épaules d'un air voulu gentil, doux et presque paternel.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas très approprié en ce moment mais je voulais te le présenter depuis un moment.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même. Répondit le jeune brun.

- Tu resterais bien pour manger, que l'on discute un peu de tout ça. Proposa Xehanort.

- Oui, mais essayons d'aller au plus vite quand même.

- Ils ont besoins de toi là-bas, je sais.

Eraqus hocha la tête en souriant doucement.

- Je t'en prie, allons dans le salon pour commencer. Au fond du couloir, à droite. Je te rejoins dans deux secondes.

Le balafré le remercia en souriant et il se dirigea vers l'endroit désigné. Xehanort se tourna alors vers Vanitas, qu'il enlaçait toujours, ce dernier le tua littéralement du regard.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même. Siffla le brun.

- Un peu de respect, Vanitas. C'était une occasion de semé la discorde et de mieux connaître l'ennemi pour toi comme pour moi. Répliqua le chauve.

- Hier, tu aurais pu me présenter au lieu de me faire mettre en tenue ce qui aurait pu te griller auprès des autres s'il nous avaient vus discuter.

- Tu devais être capable d'agir s'il le fallait. Lui dit le basané.

Le brun le fixa froidement alors que des monofonceurs apparaissaient autour de lui. Xehanort se saisit de l'adolescent par la nuque et le força à se pencher quelque peu.

- Range-moi ces Nescients, de suite.

Vanitas grogna et les monofonceurs disparurent. Xehanort l'attrapa par l'épaule une nouvelle fois et il le ramena dans le salon où il afficha un large sourire à l'adresse de son ami.

- Nous voilà, une petite chose à régler car je l'ai laissé tout seul.

- Oh je vois. Pourtant il a l'air d'avoir l'âge de pouvoir se débrouiller seul. Remarqua le balafré.

- Vaut mieux être sûr. Sourit Xehanort.

Il incita Vanitas à s'installer et il servit à boire. Une limonade pour le brun et un perroquet pour Eraqus et lui-même. Le brun joua à remuer le liquide dans son verre en pensant au film gore qui devait toujours défiler dans sa chambre.

Dès que l'occasion lui fut offerte, il se proposa à aller faire le repas et il fila en cuisine. Il prit, dans le réfrigérateur, deux sachets de pâtes pré faites avec du poisson et des crustacés dedans.

Il les mit dans une casserole et il fixa le plat en mélangeant de temps en temps. Il vérifia que les deux Maîtres parlaient encore ensemble puis il fit apparaître un griffeur qui mit la table pour lui. Un second apparut et il surveilla la casserole.

Vanitas profita de cette solitude pour penser, de nouveau, à son film et à la torture en général.

Il les fit disparaître quand le repas fut prêt et il mit le plat sur la table avant de venir prévenir les Maîtres, sachant qu'il allait devoir supporter leur discussion. Xehanort le remercia et il s'occupa lui-même de servir alors qu'Eraqus remerciait gentiment Vanitas.

- A ce sujet, depuis combien de temps t'occupes-tu de Vanitas, Xehanort ?

- Peu après que je t'aie confié Ventus… je ne tenais pas à reprendre d'élève mais il avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il est orphelin. Expliqua le basané.

Vanitas fronça les sourcils et mangea en imprimant la version des faits du chauve, ne tenant pas à ce qu'ils aient des problèmes pour version ne concordant pas.

- Ventus ? Réalisa le brun.

- C'est l'ancien élève de ton Maître. Expliqua Eraqus.

- Hm, d'accord.

- J'aurais aimé te le présenter. Je pense que vous vous seriez bien entendu. Sourit Xehanort.

- Probablement.

- D'ailleurs, Aqua devrait le ramener sans peine non ? Il est plutôt doux et gentil.

- C'est un enfant adorable. Serviable, gentil, discret et très obéissant. Mais j'ai peur que sa nature trop douce soit un problème. En particulier quand on voit les ténèbres qui habitent les mondes.

Eraqus avala une bouchée de nourriture alors que Vanitas écoutait vaguement la conversation en réduisant en charpie une crevette.

- Il est si doux qu'il pourrait se lier d'amitié avec un être maléfique pour très peu.

- C'est dommage. Commenta Vanitas.

- Oui. Mais Aqua le ramènera bientôt et on vous présentera l'un à l'autre.

- Fantastique, je pourrais enfin m'entraîner avec un garçon de mon âge. Fit le brun avec un faux sourire.

Le balafré lui offrit un sourire avant de boire une gorgée.

- Tu sais, Eraqus… je suis vraiment content d'avoir enfin pu te présenter Vanitas. Je le considère comme un fils.

Le brun âgé se tendit en entendant ça alors que Xehanort posait sa main sur l'épaule de celui qui contrôlait les Nescients. Ce dernier afficha un sourire doux, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué le trouble d'Eraqus.

Il allait faire une remarque douce et mignonne mais destinée à enfoncer le Maître quand il sentit quelque chose d'étrange en lui. Une violente tristesse qui s'emparait de tout son être.

- Excusez-moi. Dit Vanitas.

- Un souci ? Demanda Xehanort essayant de se montrer compatissant et intéressé.

En temps normal il n'en aurait eu que faire. Avec leur rythme de vie décalé, c'était déjà rare qu'ils mangent même ensemble.

- … Toilettes. Puis comme ça vous pourrez parler de choses sérieuses sans vous souciez de moi. Sourit le brun.

Il se détourna et quitta la pièce. Il manqua de s'esclaffer de rire en entendant Eraqus dire qu'il trouvait ce garçon « adorable ». Quand on était un être des ténèbres, être capable de joué pour se montrer doux, gentil et agréable était un atout voire même une obligation.

Il fallait savoir capturer ses victimes, les mettre à votre merci. Et la violence n'était pas toujours la bonne option. Il était tellement plus simple de forcer une personne à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas lorsqu'on avait sa confiance. Elle en devenait presque consentante.

Vanitas regagna sa chambre et il se laissa tomber sur le lit. La tristesse grandissait en lui. Il avait presque le sentiment que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Pourtant il n'était pas triste. Blasé mais pas mélancolique.

Il regarda le poste de télévision et rit en voyant une fille se faire décapité. Il fit ensuite un geste de la main qui fit apparaître des sels de mer.

- Laissez-moi tranquille vous ! Vous êtes encore plus stupide que les médusores. Je n'ai pas peur et je ne suis pas triste ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?!

Les Nescients semblèrent triste en entendant ça. Le brun soupira et posa sa main sur l'un d'entre eux.

- Foutez-moi la paix.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- C'est important là.

Le brun fit disparaître les Nescients et il sortit de la pièce. Il redescendit dans la salle à manger avec toujours cette tristesse inexpliquée en lui.

Il s'installa à table et il se remit à manger. Il écouta la discussion et récupéra le plus d'information possible sur Ventus. Néanmoins, il ne cacha pas sa joie quand il fut l'heure pour Eraqus de partir. Comme il se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était pas normal, il tendit la main au Maître.

- Ca a été une joie de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même. Tu es un garçon intéressant. Répondit le balafré en lui serrant la main.

- Et vous êtes plein de sagesse.

- Ce sera un plaisir de te revoir.

- Faites très bon voyage.

- Un grand merci.

Eraqus se tourna vers Xehanort et ils échangèrent des banalités, des au revoir, des « j'espère qu'on se reverra sous peu ».

- Je souhaite que tu reviennes et… j'y pense. Puisque je te considère comme mon frère, tu viens en quelques sortes de rencontrer ton neveu.

Eraqus rit et approuva avant de partir après une dernière poignée de main. Xehanort soupira et ferma la porte. Il se tourna vers le brun.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- Mes Nescients voulaient sortir de moi.

- J'imagine bien. L'ennui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mentit Vanitas.

- Tu as toutes les informations sur Ventus ?

- Oui.

- Vous allez donc pouvoir vous rencontrer sous peu.

- Arrête de faire l'entremetteur.

- Arrête de me manquer de respect. Va dans ta chambre.

- Oui, Maître Xehanort. Fit Vanitas en faisant sa révérence moqueuse.

Il se tourna et monta les escaliers deux marches par deux. Il rentra dans sa chambre alors que Xehanort lui disait qu'il avait intérêt à rejoindre Ventus demain ou après-demain au plus tard.

Le brun répondit par la porte qu'il ferma. Il s'installa sur le lit et il se mit à chercher après une autre émission. Il finit par trouver un journal télévisé où on racontait le meurtre d'un lion qui s'était vu écrasé par une horde de gnou.

Au moins, ça allait quelque peu le détendre.


	3. Chapitre 3 : La rencontre

_**Les fleurs du mal**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, noir comme d'habitude.

Couple : Vaniven

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix et à Disney quant à moi et bien, je les torture *grand sourire*

Note : Relecture faite par Mikukearu et comme d'hab', il aide dans les idées, mais à cause d'un bug il y aura pas de recorrection... désolée.

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : La rencontre._

Ce matin, comme d'habitude, Vanitas se réveilla après un de ses cauchemars. La différence était qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi loin dans ses rêves. Il était toujours mal à l'aise avec ses mauvais rêves alors qu'il ressassait toujours la même chose mais maintenant ça changeait et il se sentait angoisser.

Il remarqua un médusore bleu dans ses bras et il le repoussa. Le Nescient vola contre un grand médusard qui voletait près de lui. Le brun se redressa dans le lit et il envoya les Nescients loin de lui.

Il sortit du lit en se frottant les cheveux. Il s'était endormi avant-hier avec toujours cette sensation de tristesse. Elle ne l'avait pas quittée jusqu'à ce matin. C'était une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être triste et surtout parce qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer tout cela.

D'habitude quand une de ses émotions devenait incontrôlable, elle se matérialisait. D'ailleurs, ça n'arrivait généralement que la nuit ou quand l'émotion était trop forte. Ce qui faisait qu'en général c'était des émotions de rage ou colère qui se formaient.

Vanitas se rendit dans la salle de bain où il se prépara rapidement. Il sortit ensuite pour regagner la cuisine avec les Nescients qui le suivaient.

Il prit une boisson dans le réfrigérateur et commença à boire dessus avant de se tourner pour voir Xehanort. Il se disait que c'était presqu'un sketch à ce niveau-ci.

- Oui ? Fit le brun.

- Nous avions parlé d'une chose. Ou plutôt de quelqu'un que tu devais voir.

- Je me souviens.

- Et bien ? Qu'attends-tu ?

- De me réveiller un peu. Répondit Vanitas, narquois, avant de se remettre à boire au goulot, les médusores voletant autour de lui.

- Vas-y. Et vite. Tu as quartier libre.

- Merci bien.

Le brun termina sa boisson et il la jeta dans la poubelle adaptée comme d'habitude. Il se rendit dans sa chambre où il fit disparaître les Nescients. Il s'approcha de sa penderie et il l'ouvrit pour prendre une des tenues ainsi que son casque.

Mais alors qu'il comptait se préparer, il eut une idée soudaine. Il remit la tenue, le casque et il tendit la main. Il ferma les yeux et usa de ses Nescients pour savoir où était exactement Ventus. Il ouvrit un couloir et il passa à l'intérieur.

Il arriva alors dans le monde de la Forêt des Nains. Il chercha après Ventus. Il questionna ses Nescients et il ne tarda à le trouver à l'orée d'un bois sombre. Vanitas grimpa dans un arbre et il s'installa sur une branche alors qu'il faisait apparaître un énorme Nescient en forme d'arbre.

Ventus arriva dans la zone et il eut air surpris en voyant cette créature. Le blond vénitien se mit à l'attaquer. Vanitas le regarda se battre. Un sel de mer apparut et se mit à voleter à côté de lui. Le brun lui jeta un regard noir et le fit disparaître en maugréant un « je ne suis pas triste ».

Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi ses émotions n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Il eut un sourire froid en voyant Ventus arriver à bout du Nescient. Le blond vénitien reprit sa respiration et il se redressa pour filer dans la clairière derrière la forêt.

Le brun le suivit avec précaution. Il voulut se laisser tomber juste derrière Ventus puis l'appeler mais il remarqua alors une vieille femme qui se dirigeait vers ladite forêt. Il se décida alors à contourner pour pouvoir partir de la cour du château. En faisant ça, il remarqua une pomme qui tomba.

Ventus dut la voir aussi car il s'approcha immédiatement de la pomme et se pencha pour la ramasser. Tout sourire, le blond vénitien s'approcha de la vieille femme.

- Madame, excusez-moi. Sourit-il.

La femme se tourna vers lui et s'efforça d'avoir un sourire.

- Vous avez fait tomber ceci.

Vanitas regarda la pomme et il remarqua qu'elle était bien rouge. Ses Nescients infiltrés absolument partout, lui permettaient de savoir que cette pomme était empoisonnée. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire dans sa main en voyant cet être si innocent donner une sorte d'arme à cette vieillarde.

Il comprenait bien les paroles d'Eraqus à présent. Ventus réellement adorable. L'adolescent avait eu l'occasion de le remarquer mais pas encore à ce point.

Il attendit que la femme quitte la zone, après une petite discussion, pour sauter sur le sol et donner l'impression de venir de la cour.

- Excusez-moi ? Appela Vanitas.

Ventus se tourna et il afficha un sourire face au brun. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et la réalité le rattrapa. Il se sentait à nouveau complétement attirer. Il dut se faire violence pour rester à cinq pas du blond vénitien.

- Bonjour. Sourit Ventus.

- Désolé de vous déranger, je me suis perdu et…

- Désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment de la région, je peux essayer de vous aider mais…

Vanitas hocha la tête. La seule chose qui lui importait c'était de se lier d'amitié avec Verntus. Xehanort lui avait donné le quartier libre et il comptait bien faire comme il le désirait.

Etre l'ami du blond vénitien signifiait avoir main basse sur toutes les informations se rapportant à lui. Et, le mieux, c'était qu'il aurait le plaisir de le voir souffrir en le trahissant.

Toujours autant attirer, le brun ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant.

- Alors ? Où voulez-vous aller ?

- A la ville… je n'ai trouvé que ce château derrière moi.

- Oh… je ne connais qu'une petite chaumière. Expliqua Ventus. Elle est là-bas. Dit-il en se tournant.

- Hum… d'accord, merci quand même.

- Je n'ai rien fait. Fit le blond vénitien en souriant timidement.

- Je peux vous rendre un service en retour ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je cherche un ami. Il a des vêtements un peu comme moi, des cheveux bruns et il est grand comme ça. Expliqua-t-il en montant la main le plus haut possible.

- Ca ne me dit absolument rien.

Ventus prit un air triste mais il s'efforça de sourire en hochant la tête.

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute.

Vanitas le regarda sans un mot. Il se battait contre lui-même pour ne pas encore s'approcher ce qui serait on ne peut plus anormal.

- Dites… votre voix me dit quelque chose… on ne se serait pas déjà vu ?

- J'en doute. Fit Vanitas en espérant que, sur le coup, Ventus ne chercherait pas plus.

- Oh… très bien.

Le brun laissa passer un léger soupir et il remercia la naïveté de cet individu. Celui aux yeux dorés remarqua alors un liévrosé. La petite créature vint vers eux, attiré par celui qui le dirigeait.

Ventus sourit et il s'approcha du Nescient. Ce dernier se laissa approcher et il accepta même une caresse. Mais le liévrosé remarqua le regard confus de Vanitas, prenant ça pour un ordre muet, il donna un violent coup d'oreille au blond vénitien qui tomba.

Le brun s'approcha et il fit disparaître le Nescient en s'accroupissant près de Ventus.

- Ca m'apprendra à faire ami-ami avec les ennemis. Rit le blond vénitien en se frottant le nez.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, oui.

Vanitas hocha la tête avant de remarquer que son attirance l'avait poussé à être presque coller à lui. Le brun s'empressa alors de se redresser et il lui tendit la main. Le blond vénitien l'accepta et le remercia lorsqu'il fut debout.

- Je vais devoir repartir. J'espère qu'un jour on se reverra.

- Moi de même. Souffla Vanitas.

Ventus lui dit encore au revoir avant de s'éloigner. Le regard du brun se posa sur le fessier du blond vénitien et il regarda partir. Lorsque l'autre adolescent eut disparu, une multitude de Nescient apparurent autour de l'être des ténèbres.

- Bravo… il m'intéresse… au moins ça me fixe sur mon orientation sexuelle. Grogna Vanitas avant d'ouvrir un couloir.

Il entra dedans et il en ressortit dans sa chambre. Il sentit une nouvelle vague de tristesse l'habiter soudainement. Il fit apparaître une multitude de sel de mer et en attrapa un pour lui lancer un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Je ne suis quand même pas triste de ne plus voir cette chose ?

La créature essaya de sortir de l'emprise du brun mais ce dernier resserra encore ses mains. Les autres Nescients s'éloignèrent autant que possible.

- C'est déjà assez pénible de trouver attirant un abruti congénital, je ne vais pas être en plus triste de ne pas le voir. Au contraire !

Il repoussa le sel de mer qui disparut avant de toucher le mur. Le brun lança un regard mauvais à tous les Nescients avant de quitter sa chambre pour regagner la cuisine. Il prit une glace dans le réfrigérateur, la déballa et la mit en bouche.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire avec ses problèmes émotionnels. Il n'était pas question d'en parler avec Xehanort. Déjà qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire mais en plus il le houspillerait jusqu'à ce qu'il « redevienne utile ».

Jusqu'à présent, le seul problème n'avait jamais été que les cauchemars ce qui était gérable puisque ça n'avait court que la nuit. Mais ici, il avait de nouveau problèmes, certains qui prenaient court dans la journée. Et c'était bien qui était le plus gênant.

Ces vagues de tristesses étaient anormales. Vanitas aurait bien voulu avoir quelqu'un à qui en parler, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Il chassa ses idées qu'il trouvait lui-même stupide en mordant dans la glace.

Il flirtait avec les ténèbres, quand on était dans les ténèbres, on est seul. Et souvent mal-aimé. En quatre ans, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'y habituer.

Ce qui continuait de le gêner c'était ce Ventus. Non seulement il était trop mignon pour que ce soit normal et que ça ne cache rien mais il avait aussi un autre problème. Il lui changeait de ce qu'il vivait en temps normal. Lui dont les seuls amis étaient des créatures qui étaient obligées de rester avec lui parce qu'il les contrôlait.

Même Eraqus avant-hier avait essayé d'être gentil et compréhensif mais on sentait en lui la froideur des Maîtres.

Ventus lui avait parlé sans aucunes barrières, naturellement, avec un beau sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillant de douceur.

Vanitas était alors sûr d'une chose : Ce gamin ne pouvait que jouer un rôle et il trouverait qui il était en réalité. Personne ne pouvait être aussi doux, gentil et stupide. Il était persuadé que Ventus savait que la pomme était empoissonnée et c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait rendu à la vieille sorcière. Tout ça était prémédité.

C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était entièrement attiré par lui. Ce n'était pas la physique qui l'attirait mais la similitude. Il en était persuadé.

Et d'un autre côté, il se disait qu'il se faisait des films parce que ça le gênerait, d'avoir des relations avec la lumière. Et imaginer des choses abracadabrantes lui permettait de ne plus penser à cette tristesse qui s'amusait avec lui.


	4. Chapitre 4 : A livre ouvert

Les fleurs du mal

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, noir comme d'habitude.

Couple : Vaniven

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix et à Disney quant à moi et bien, je les torture *grand sourire*

Note : Relecture faite par Mikukearu et comme d'hab', il aide dans les idées, mais à cause d'un bug il y aura pas de recorrection... désolée.

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : A livre ouvert._

Vanitas n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Non seulement il n'y avait pas réussi car sa rencontre avec Ventus le travaillait encore mais il voulait aussi éviter de refaire ses rêves qui ne le mettaient pas à l'aise.

Ainsi, il ne devait pas être neuf heures lorsqu'il sortit du lit. Il passa dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide, espérant se mettre les idées en place. Au moins il y avait un avantage à ne pas avoir dormir : les médusores et médusards ne l'embêtaient pas de bon matin.

Le brun s'habilla rapidement puis il descendit dans la cuisine. Il se fit rapidement un bol de céréales puis il se rendit dans le salon. S'il avait une télévision dans sa chambre, celle du living était plus grande et le sofa était bien plus moelleux que son lit. Et même s'il avait toujours des réceleurs pour avoir de la nourriture, il préférait avoir la cuisine à proximité. Après tout, le réceleur n'avait que des friandises.

Arrivant dans la pièce, il put alors voir Xehanort qui regardait les informations au journal télévisé en buvant un café noir.

- Tiens… serais-tu tombé du lit ?

- Non. J'avais pas envie de dormir.

- Un avantage de ta condition.

- Plutôt.

- Je dois partir bientôt et je ne reviendrais probablement que tard le soir.

- D'accord. Pour faire quoi ?

- Je dois continuer de travailler pour que Terra soit mien. Toi tu dois continuer de t'occuper de Ventus.

Vanitas grogna avant de mettre sa cuillère en bouche. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir ce blond vénitien. Il lui faisait avoir des émotions qui ne lui plaisaient pas et qui ne collaient pas à sa personnalité.

Il avait l'impression que Ventus était un poison et il avait la sensation qu'il devait l'extraire au plus vite.

- Tu me l'avais déjà montré une fois ?

- Au fait, tes DVDs sont arrivés.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Dit Vanitas en posant son bol sur la table basse.

Le vieil homme grogna. Il ne supportait pas quand le brun faisait ça parce que le meuble était en arbre et se tâchait extrêmement facilement. Il y avait des sous-plats en carton partout mais l'adolescent prenait un malin plaisir à le mettre sur le bois.

Xehanort prit le bol et le mis sur un des sous-plats alors que Vanitas se mettait à genou devant le carton pour l'ouvrir.

Il en sortit dix DVDs en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Happy Tree Friends, enfin !

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux regarder cette chose.

- C'est amusant.

Le brun s'assit dans le fauteuil, prit son bol de céréales puis mis ses pieds sur la table basse en souriant froidement à Xehanort. Il remit sa cuillère en bouche alors que le basané le tuait du regard.

Vanitas lui lança un sourire narquois et il mangea deux bouchées avant de se tourner vers le chauve.

- Je connais Ventus non ?

- Tu l'as vu deux fois déjà il me semble. Répondit Xehanort.

- Avant.

- Est-ce que ça t'intéresse vraiment ? Je veux dire… en quoi cela t'est-il utile ? Questionna l'argenté en se levant.

- J'aimerais savoir.

- On dirait presque que ce petit t'intéresse. Pourtant rien ne t'intéresse. Se moqua Xehanort avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

- Personne ne m'intéresse. Surtout pas lui. Marmonna le brun.

- Que dis-tu ? Demanda le basané depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Rien.

Xehanort disparut pour de bon et ne revient qu'après dix minutes. Il s'approcha alors de Vanitas toujours installé avec les pieds sur la table basse alors qu'il finissait ses céréales en buvant le lait devenu extrêmement sucré.

- J'y vais maintenant. Lui dit le basané.

- Très bien.

Le brun posa le bol, sur le bois, se leva et il mit un des DVDs dans le lecteur. Il l'installa et lança le premier épisode. Il regarda Xehanort partir puis attendit d'entendre la porte claqué.

Vanitas se leva alors et il laissa le dessin animé défilé. Il monta les escaliers et se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de Xehanort.

Il fit alors apparaître des griffeurs. Ceux-ci le regardèrent, interrogateur.

- Aidez-moi à fouiller. On doit trouver des informations sur Ventus.

Le brun commença à tout retourner. Les griffeurs l'aidèrent. Un des quatre s'amusait à tout renverser avec celui qui les dirigeait alors que les trois autres rangeaient derrière eux.

Vanitas finit par trouver un petit calepin. Il s'assit sur le lit avec nonchalance et il commença à feuilleter. Il ne trouva pas beaucoup d'informations mais rien de bien intéressant. C'était plus une suite d'informations sur comment il avait été entraîné.

Tout ça était non seulement inutile et inintéressant mais en plus il connaissait très bien ça car il avait vécu la même chose. Il avait l'impression de lire son propre entraînement. Xehanort ne se renouvelait pas souvent visiblement.

Il continua de feuilleter pour finalement voir un rapport écrit main qui changeait de la norme de ce qu'il connaissait déjà.

Dedans, il put alors lire que Ventus n'était plus que de la lumière pure depuis qu'on lui avait extirpé ses ténèbres. Ténèbres que Xehanort avait appelé Vanitas.

Le brun battit des paupières. C'était pour ça alors qu'il avait l'impression de le connaître, pour ça aussi qu'il se sentait attirer par lui. En réalité ce n'était pas qu'il voulait être près de lui. C'était qu'il voulait retourner en lui.

Peut-être qu'il était bien en lui à l'époque. Il ne se souvenait pas.

Bien qu'un peu surpris, il continua de regarder. Il put ainsi lire qu'ils avaient été en contact seulement quelques minutes avant que Xehanort n'aille apporter le jeune homme à Eraqus. Visiblement, Ventus lui avait été inutile et il s'en était débarrassé.

Vanitas savait bien que Xehanort pourrait se défaire de lui s'il ne lui était pas si utile. En ce point, il savait qu'il continuerait d'avoir ce luxe qu'il avait en ce moment. Il était utile au basané et leur ténèbres commun les rapprochaient.

Le carnet fini, il le jeta sur le sol. Un griffeur s'empressa de le prendre et d'aller le ranger. Le brun se leva et il continua de fouiller. Il finit par trouver une vieille lettre. Il fronça les sourcils et commença à la lire. Il semblait que ce soit une lettre datant d'il y avait six ans. Dedans, le Maître de Xehanort lui parlait d'un adolescent qu'il avait trouvé dans la rue et qu'il lui confiait vu qu'il n'avait pas encore d'élève.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il se jura qu'il allait essayer de chercher plus d'informations mais il sentit une nouvelle vague de tristesse en lui. Néanmoins, cette fois, elle était mélangée à autre chose. De l'angoisse.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant à nouveau ce qui se passait. Il se dirigea vers la porte puis il se tourna vers les Nescients.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, venez me chercher… sinon rangez bien j'ai pas envie que l'autre me fasse chier.

Vanitas retourna dans le salon où il s'assit devant la télévision. Il remit son DVD au début et il regarda. Le premier épisode venait à peine de débuter qu'il sentit les émotions néfastes sortirent de lui. Il soupira doucement, soulager.

Il détestait avoir toutes ses émotions parasites en lui. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il les avait ? C'était au moins aussi embêtant que ses cauchemars.

Néanmoins, cette journée lui faisait réaliser quelque chose.

S'il était les ténèbres de Ventus ça voulait dire que le blond vénitien lui appartenait. Donc non seulement c'était logique qu'il soit attiré par lui mais il n'avait pas à avoir honte de cela. Il comptait bien d'ailleurs revoir le jeune adolescent sous peu, histoire de s'assurer que personne ne voulait lui reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Vanitas était toujours devant la télévision, regardant un film gore, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le brun, jusqu'alors allongé dans le divan, se redressa pour mettre ses pieds sur la table basse.

Xehanort rentra dans le salon. Il lança un regard au film avant de regarder le brun. Il passa près de l'être des ténèbres et il donna un coup dans ses pieds, passant entre table basse et sofa.

Le vieil homme posa un sachet rempli de met à emporter sur un des sous-plats.

- Bon appétit.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu Ventus ? Fit le brun en se redressant.

Il prit un pot avec de la soupe chinoise, l'ouvrit, sortit une cuillère et posa le contenant sur le bois.

- Mets ça sur un sous-plat et je ne sais pas. Tu l'aurais croisé par hasard lors de tes tueries.

- Il n'y a jamais de survivant. Répondit Vanitas alors qu'il sortait une boîte de beignet qu'il posa, évidemment, sur la table basse.

- Tu t'intéresses bien trop à ce garçon. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est ton ennemi ? On ne s'intéresse pas à son ennemi.

Le brun le regarda, mettant un beignet de crevette dans sa bouche. Ce dernier cacha d'ailleurs son sourire. Si Xehanort ne voulait pas qu'il touche à Ventus, ça lui donnait même une nouvelle raison de récupérer ce qui lui était dû.

- De toute façon… tu vas créer la χ-Blade avec lui et il en mourra. Ou, pour être exact, vous ne ferez plus qu'un et, puisque tu es plus fort mentalement, tu remporteras.

Une mandragore apparut juste à côté de Vanitas. Ce dernier, qui venait de jeter le bout de queue de la crevette sur le bois, lança un regard à sa créature. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle symbolisait : le désir.

Il donna une crevette à la petite créature qui la mâchonna. Le brun bu à sa soupe avant de prendre des nouilles dans le sachet qui trouvèrent bien sûr leur place à même la table basse.

- Et si je n'avais pas envie de faire ça ?

- Souviens-toi. Tu serais encore dans la misère sans moi… Lui dit Xehanort avec un regard noir.

Vanitas qui savait enfin qui il était vraiment retint un rire moqueur. Il savait qu'il était tout simplement apparut un beau jour et avait été dans un flou pendant une petite semaine. Ce même s'il savait qu'il était composé presqu'entièrement de ténèbres. Ce qui faisait qu'il savait qu'il avait quatre ans mais pas d'où il venait. Maintenant c'était changé.

- … Et que je peux te faire disparaître quand je veux.

Vanitas lui jeta un regard avant de manger des nouilles. La mandragore à côté de lui, lui donna un petit coup de boule. Le brun lui donna des pâtes à même sa propre fourchette.

- Fais attention à ma table.

- Vitre-là.

- Silence.

Le brun lui jeta un regard avant de reboire à sa soupe. Il soupira en voyant Xehanort repartir. Il sentit ses ténèbres monter jusqu'à la chambre. L'adolescent mit une crevette dans la bouche du Nescient avant de manger des nouilles.

Il n'entendit pas le vieillard réagir sur le contenu de sa chambre. Ses griffeurs avaient fait un bon travail, c'était parfait.

Vanitas sourit et il sortit tous les plats à emporter. Il retira volontairement les sous-plats pour être sûr de mettre le plus possible sur le bois.

C'était immature, répétitif et inutile mais c'était une façon comme une autre de pouvoir embêter Xehanort.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Possession

Les fleurs du mal

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, noir comme d'habitude.

Couple : Vaniven

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix et à Disney quant à moi et bien, je les torture *grand sourire*

Note : Relecture faite par Mikukearu et comme d'hab', il aide dans les idées, mais à cause d'un bug il y aura pas de recorrection... désolée.

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Possession._

Xehanort avait mine de rien envoyé une lettre à Eraqus pour savoir comment le pauvre homme s'en sortait avec la disparition de Terra et Ventus. Il tâchait de faire bonne figure mais Vanitas savait bien que le vieillard s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation. Semer la discorde était un art et le chauve en était le Maître.

Le brun mangeait à table avec lui. Seul le soir ils avaient le temps de manger ensemble. Mais ce n'était rien de très réjouissant. Ils mangeaient en silence. Seul le bruit des couverts raclant sur les assiettes retentissait réellement.

Comme d'habitude, ils mangeaient une nourriture de plateau pré-préparé. Des choses fades et insipides d'un certain côté, ça aidait à être amer et à s'emplir de ténèbres.

Vanitas prit sa bouteille de boisson gazeuse et il but une grande gorgée alors que Xehanort posait ses couverts.

- J'ai réfléchi à ton intérêt pour Ventus. Finalement je te comprends.

Le brun lança un regard au basané. Ce dernier afficha un sourire lubrique qui allait de pair avec ce regard si dérangeant qui vous donnait envie de détourner les yeux.

- Ce gamin est si pur que j'ai envie de le souillé un peu.

Vanitas recracha toute sa boisson. Il hoqueta avant de s'essuyer la bouche alors que Xehanort soupirait devant ce manque de classe.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai envie de le souiller et je compte bien le faire.

- Parce que… S'étrangla le brun.

- Un être si emplit de lumière, on a envie de faire entrer des ténèbres en lui.

- C'est écœurant. Souffla Vanitas.

- Autant de lumière ? Je suis bien d'accord.

- N… Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux te le taper ?

- Je viens de te le dire. Tu pourrais m'écouter de temps en temps…

Le brun serra une main sur la bouteille et une sur la table. C'était en train de faire monter une rage incontrôlable dans son corps. Maintenant qu'il commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'il était attiré par Ventus et qu'il voulait l'avoir rien que pour lui, Xehanort voulait lui prendre ?

S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne permettrait pas, c'était ça.

Il donna un coup de poing sur la table avant de se lever, fixant d'un œil mauvais l'argenté qui lui offrit un sourire froid et presque sadique.

- Il est…

- Trop pur ?

- Arrête avec ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le toucher ?! Et ne me sort pas que c'est pour souiller sa lumière. Cracha Vanitas.

- Tu es visiblement très intéressé par lui.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Dans ce cas, ça ne te gêne pas que je m'occupe de lui. Sourit Xehanort avant de boire à son verre de vin.

- Il ne m'intéresse pas mais je le veux pour le principe.

Le basané éclata de rire. Vanitas se renfrogna légèrement.

- Tu es pathétique mon pauvre Vanitas. Tu veux quelque chose parce que tu ne peux pas l'avoir. Un peu comme un enfant.

- Je compte bien l'avoir. Je le souillerais avant toi.

- On verra cela. Sourit Xehanort en posant ses couverts en travers de son assiette.

Vanitas le tua du regard et il laissa tout le vaisselier en plan pour regagner sa chambre. Il fit claquer la porte, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, et laissa des monofonceurs sortirent de lui. Il donna un coup dans un des Nescients qui vola contre le mur.

Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur, tremblant de rage. Le basané l'énervait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il comptait bien lui faire payer ce geste. A en voir les réactions du chauve, c'était bel et bien une sorte de vengeance puisqu'il avait bien compris que Ventus lui plaisait. Chose qui, par ailleurs, l'énervait et le rebutait.

Il s'installa sur le lit et il laissa passer toute la nuit en repassant tout en revue. La chose qui le gênait le plus c'était savoir si Ventus lui plaisait vraiment ou s'il avait juste ce besoin d'être avec lui, en lui, parce qu'il était ses ténèbres. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas le même « problème » que Xehanort ? Voulait-il seulement souillé cette beauté, cette douceur ?

Il avait beau passé en revue, il ne savait pas. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas devoir refaire une confrontation avec Ventus pour savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement.

Le matin arriva ainsi rapidement. Vanitas quitta la douceur de son lit et il regagna la cuisine. Il se fit une tasse de cacao chaud et il attendit jusqu'à ce que Xehanort arrive. Ce dernier vint après une demi-heure et il se fit un café.

- J'ai réfléchi.

- Félicitations.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Qu'as-tu réalisé ? Demanda le vieil homme en se versant du breuvage noir.

- Tu peux pas te faire Ventus.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que t'es vieux.

- Je tiens la route. Certifia le basané avec un sourire lubrique.

- Mais ça fait pédophile. Remarqua le brun en lui lançant un sourire froid.

Une fiole sournoise apparut et elle se mit à flotter près de l'épaule de Vanitas. Xehanort regarda le Nescient et sourit froidement, sachant quelle émotion représentait cette créature, elle était reprise dans le nom.

- Non seulement ça ne me gêne pas, mais tu oublies une chose importante.

- Laquelle ?

- Bientôt j'aurais le corps de Terra et ce ne sera plus de la pédophilie.

- Ca me fait mal de l'avouer mais… pas mal. Répondit Vanitas.

- Merci.

- Néanmoins, ça me laisse du temps pour l'avoir avant toi.

- De toute façon, tu n'en as pas le droit. Tu dois rester concentrer.

Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents. Il n'attendait que ça : que Xehanort lui interdisse de toucher à Ventus pour prendre d'autant plus plaisir à pouvoir obtenir sa douceur et son innocence. Dans tous les sens du terme pour ce dernier point.

- Si tu réduis cette mission à néant, sans mauvais jeu de mot, tu le paieras cher.

- On verra bien.

- J'ai prévu quelque chose pour bientôt. J'aimerais que tu te tiennes prêt.

Vanitas termina son cacao et il mit la tasse dans l'évier avant de se tourner vers le basané.

- Je le ferais si tu ne touches pas à Ventus.

- Le chantage pour gagner, aurais-tu des doutes sur ton charme ? Tu penses ne pas l'avoir par tes propres moyens ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais c'est tellement plus amusant de pouvoir te mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- Je peux le faire aussi. Et n'oublie pas que…

Xehanort tendit la main en avant et il fit un geste qui fit tourner la tête à Vanitas. Il grogna et fit sortir un écorcheur sauvage qui fonça vers le basané. Ce dernier le fit disparaître d'un seul coup de sa Keyblade qu'il sortit en deux secondes.

Le basané lui lança un sourire on ne peut plus froid. Le brun grinça des dents et il s'apprêta à sortir sa propre arme mais il se ravisa, sachant pertinemment que, malheureusement, il ne faisait pas le poids contre lui.

- Je ne te souhaite pas de réussir à souiller Ventus en premier, parce qu'en ce cas, tu auras un problème de taille.

- Qu'est-il ?

- Tu seras encore un vioque et tu te briseras en essayant de le violer.

- Très fin. Mais tu sais, Vanitas, il y a un petit souci si c'est toi qui l'emporte.

- Lequel ? Une chose que tu auras inventée ?

- Si tu le violes, tes ténèbres ne feront plus qu'un avec sa lumière. Vous forgerez la χ-Blade…

- Oui, mais ça t'arrange.

- Certes. Mais pas toi. Tu perdrais ton petit chéri et en plus, il fort possible que tu aies son apparence.

- J'en ai rien à faire qu'il meurt. J'en tue par centaines des personnes. Une de plus, une de moins. Répondit Vanitas en haussant les épaules.

Xehanort termina son café et il posa la tasse dans l'évier comme celui aux yeux jaunes venait de le faire.

- Même si je risque de me caser, j'ai un avantage sur toi, très cher… moi je sais comment faire, je ne suis pas toujours vierge.

- J'ai la fâcheuse tendance à tuer les personnes qui me draguent.

- Au moins, tu ne seras pas dépayser en tuant Ventus si tu le touches. Se moqua Xehanort.

Le brun répondit par un sourire glacial avant de présenter son majeur au chauve. Il regagna ensuite sa chambre sans même se soucier du vieil homme. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui prenait vis-à-vis de Ventus mais une chose était sûre : ce pseudo-pari lui plaisait beaucoup.

Non seulement il pourrait assouvir ses désirs, mais il pourrait ennuyer Xehanort et affirmer sa suprématie sur ce dernier.

- Et de toute façon, j'en ai rien à faire de lui. Alors il peut bien mourir. Grommela Vanitas dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

Un réceleur apparut juste au-dessus de son épaule. Vanitas le fixa avant de secouer la tête, soufflant un « non » muet.

Le Nescient sembla opiner de son corps entier.

- Si ? Donne-moi une seule raison d'aimer cette chose.

Il fixa la créature en croissant les bras.

- Je le trouve mignon ? C'est pas une raison suffisante pour ne pas tuer quelqu'un. C'est presqu'une raison pour que je tue quelqu'un, au contraire.

La créature se remit à s'agiter.

- Ce truc s'intéresse à tout… Alors je m'en contrefiche. Marmonna le brun.

Le réceleur bougea encore une nouvelle fois.

- Menteur, oui, mais ça me fait un vice de plus. Rétorqua le brun en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Il s'allongea et il fixa le plafond. Le Nescient vint près de lui et se colla contre son corps. Vanitas grogna pour la forme mais il passa son bras autour du corps rond et serra la créature contre lui.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Tendresse

Les fleurs du mal

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, noir comme d'habitude.

Couple : Vaniven

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix et à Disney quant à moi et bien, je les torture *grand sourire*

Note : Relecture faite par Mikukearu et comme d'hab', il aide dans les idées, mais à cause d'un bug il y aura pas de recorrection... désolée.

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Tendresse._

Vanitas avait mis le réveil très tôt. Ainsi, il ne devait être que dix heures quand il s'apprêta à partir pour rejoindre Ventus. Il avait envoyé ses Nescients en mission repérage pour savoir où est-ce qu'il devait se rendre exactement.

Le premier à revenir fut un grand freux. Il se mit à voleter autour du brun comme un rapace. Comprenant ses créatures, il put ainsi savoir que le blond vénitien qui l'intéressait venait d'arriver au Domaine Enchanté.

Le brun le remercia vaguement. L'espèce d'oiseau se posa sur le sol et replia les ailes en lui lançant un regard.

- D'accord. Soupira Vanitas.

Il s'accroupit et il prit le Nescient dans ses bras. Les ténèbres les engloutirent ensuite. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône du château du roi et de la reine de la contrée. Il put voir des Nescients apparaître. Ceux-ci vinrent vers lui et se frottèrent contre lui.

- Un c'est déjà pénible mais plusieurs. Grommela le brun.

Les créatures s'éloignèrent avec un air de chien battu. L'être de ténèbres relâcha le grand freux et il s'assit dans un des grands doré aux cousins mauves et draperies rouges bordés d'or. Il dissimula un sourire avant de se mettre confortablement.

Il fit signe aux Nescients de disparaître. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent. Vanitas attendu pendant plus d'un quart d'heure avant que les portes ne soient poussées. Il se redressa alors et il afficha un sourire.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens Ventus. Lança-t-il assez fort pour que le blond vénitien puisse l'entendre.

Le brun réalisa son erreur : l'autre adolescent ne lui avait jamais donné son nom. Mais au lieu de ça, il dut remercier la naïveté du jeune porteur de Keyblade qui courut vers lui en souriant.

Il se jeta sur le brun qui se sentit tout à coup étrange. Une mandragore apparut et il lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya volé contre le mur alors que Ventus se redressait pour lui sourire.

- Très affectueux…

- Pardon. Rougit le blond vénitien.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'ai pensé à toi… c'est bizarre… et je me suis rendu compte… que je ne connaissais pas ton nom. Et je voudrais _vraiment_ le savoir.

- Euh… Commence par… remonter un peu si tu restes là…

- M'asseoir sur ton ventre ? Je vais te faire mal.

- Mais non, t'inquiète pas…

Le blond vénitien sourit et s'installa correctement. Le brun le remercia du regard. Ainsi positionné, Ventus ne pouvait pas sentir ce que la mandragore symbolisait.

- Alors… ça va me rendre fou, dis-moi ton nom.

- Vanitas.

- Vanitas ? C'est joli.

- Merci.

- Moi c'est Ventus. Mais tu peux m'appeler Ven.

- Très bien, Ven'.

- Je suis content qu'on se revoit. Sourit le blond vénitien.

Il rougit et baissa un peu la tête. Vanitas se surpris à le trouver adorable. Il détesta immédiatement cette sensation. Il aurait de loin préféré avoir envie de le frapper pour être entrer dans son espace vitale.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'en profitait pas maintenant pour le faire sien ? Il l'éloignait de son entrejambe d'ailleurs.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de devenir ? Un nounours en sucre bien sage et bien dressé ? Certes il n'avait jamais encore fait l'amour avec qui que ce soit, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas s'essayer avec Ventus. Particulièrement que celui-ci lui plaisait et que ça semblait être réciproque.

Pourtant, il écoutait sa voix et n'essayait même pas de gagner le pari avec Xehanort.

- Et toi ?

- Pardon… j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Tu… tu me regardais dans les yeux et…

Vanitas déglutit avant d'hocher la tête. Il n'avait pas remarqué ce dernier point mais à présent il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. Il trembla : il était en train de devenir niais. Il fallait qu'il s'extirpe de toute ça avant de devenir le genre de personne qu'il haïssait.

- Je te demandais ta glace préférée.

- Etrange question.

- C'est pour faire connaissance. Sourit Ventus.

- As-tu retrouvé ton ami ?

Le brun avait posé cette question dans le simple but de le faire souffrir. Il fallait qu'il reprenne contenance, qu'il reprenne la situation en main.

Il se sentit rassuré en voyant la tristesse passer dans les yeux bleus si doux et tendre. Il se redressa un peu, s'assurant que Ventus n'allait pas glisser, et il se rassasia à cette tristesse. Etrangement, cette douleur était d'autant plus intéressante, exquise et merveilleuse chez lui que chez un autre.

Il sourit en le voyant ainsi alors que le blond vénitien posait sa main sur son épaule.

- Non… je le cherche là. Je comptais visiter ce château, il est plutôt vide. Au moins, je n'ai pas encore vu de Nescient, c'est bien. Sourit Ventus.

- Il s'en prenne beaucoup à toi ?

- Oui, ils sont des fois une quinzaine autour de moi et comme ils se jettent sur moi de tous les côtés, je sais plus quoi faire, c'est trop pour moi et je suis toujours épuisé.

- Ah oui… Souffla le brun en repoussant une mandragore qui était apparu juste derrière le siège.

Il se tendit en sentant les ténèbres de Xehanort. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir exactement où, un peu troublé par le blond vénitien. Celui aux yeux jaunes le fit se lever et il en fit de même. Il se mit devant, dos à Ventus, pour être sûr que ce dernier ne voit rien et il lui tendit la main.

- Viens.

Le blond vénitien lui prit la main, tout sourire. Le brun l'entraîna vers une porte bleue, à côté des escaliers. Il l'ouvrit et ils y entrèrent. Il remarqua alors qu'ils étaient dans un placard ou seul une petite lucarne permettait de faire passer la lumière.

Assez pour voir le visage de Ventus et pour voir ce qu'il faisait s'il le désirait, mais rien de plus.

Il se sentit d'autant plus excité par cette proximité et il se rapprocha de lui.Il était tout proche de lui, pas encore contre mais il ne devait pas précipiter les choses. Ventus restait là, contre le mur, tendant l'oreille se doutant que Vanitas l'avait emmené ici à cause d'une présence. Vanitas se rapprocha petit à petit de lui. Il voulut embrasser sa gorge mais à cet instant, Ventus eut une larme qui coula le long de sa joue.

- Qu…

- Pardon… c'est toute cette situation… c'est ridicule de me mettre dans cet état comme ça mais… j'arrive plus à faire semblant d'être heureux. On ne se connait même pas et…

Vanitas posa son doigt sur ses lèvres. Il sentait une folle tristesse le prendre aux tripes. Il sentait que des sels de mer essayaient de sortir de lui et il s'efforçait de les contenir autant qu'il pouvait.

Il ne devait pas les laisser sortir. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Pas en présence de Ventus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux comprendre, je crois.

- Merci… on ne sait vu que deux fois et… je me lâche déjà.

Vanitas ne sut pas ce qui lui prit mais il passa doucement sa main sur sa joue. Le blond vénitien se blottit dans ses bras et il se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Le brun fut bien content que les larmes soudaines, et non provoquée par lui, eut fait retomber son envie car ça aurait pu être dangereux.

A nouveau, il ne sut pas ce qui le poussa à agir ainsi mais il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il se sentait fondre devant lui.

- Je pensais pas que ce serait si dur… J'ai pas pu dormir une seule fois, je suis fatigué… j'ai mangé qu'un bout de fromage hier.

Vanitas sentait cette tristesse devenir de plus en plus forte mais elle se mêlait à de la peur et à de l'angoisse. Était-ce une réminiscence de ses rêves ou était-ce pire encore ?

Le brun posa sa main sur la nuque de Ventus pour le coller contre son épaule et l'empêcher de voir quoi que ce soit. Il agita la main et fit apparaître un réceleur. Il leva trois doigts et il se trouva avec trois muffins aux fruits des bois dans les mains, les tenant difficilement. Il lui fit ensuite signe de disparaître.

Il relâcha le blond vénitien et lui tendit les friandises.

- Oh… c'est… merci.

- Mange et après… Tu dormiras un peu, je te surveillerais.

- Tu es vraiment très gentil. Sourit Ventus en prenant le muffin.

Le brun eut la sensation que le blond vénitien venait de l'insulter mais il ne dit rien. Il le regarda manger avant de s'asseoir sur le sol. L'autre adolescent s'assit à côté de lui. Vanitas sembla hésiter et il tendit le bras.

Le blond vénitien rougit avant de venir se blottir contre lui. Ventus mit quinze minutes entières avant de s'endormir. C'est à ce moment qu'un réceleur,symbole de l'émotion du refoulement, réapparut. Le brun lui jeta un regard noir.

- La. Ferme.

Le réceleur tourna sur lui-même avant de disparaître. Le brun secoua la tête et soupira. Il resta trois heures sans bouger à regarder le visage de Ventus. D'un certain côté, il craquait complétement devant lui, son visage doux, sa personnalité tendre.

Plus il passait du temps avec cet individu et plus il craquait. Une partie de lui lui ordonnait de plus jamais l'approcher mais l'autre, plus forte, voulait continuer de le voir. Vanitas se souvint qu'il y avait également un autre problème : Xehanort.

Il serra les dents.

Néanmoins après trois heures, le blond vénitien se réveilla en gémissant. Le brun se sentit à nouveau un peu excité et il serra les dents. Il s'efforça pourtant de sourire en voyant celui aux yeux bleus le regarder.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci. Je suis content que tu sois resté.

- Je t'en prie…

- Je dois rechercher Terra… mais j'espère vraiment te revoir.

- Moi aussi.

Vanitas se pencha pour l'embrasser mais il se récupéra à temps et il se leva d'un coup. Le blond vénitien s'écrasa sur le sol mais il rit doucement. Le brun s'éloigna vers la porte et il l'ouvrit. Ventus se leva et il sortit avec lui. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et il sourit à Vanitas.

- J'habite à la Contrée du Départ.

- Je passerais t'y voir.

Ventus lui sourit et il vint lui coller un baiser sur la joue avant de filer à l'étage. Le brun le regarda partir, ne manquant pas de regarder son fessier, puis il ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres dans lequel il s'engouffra.

Il en ressortit dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers sa penderie, celle qui avait sa tenue qu'il enfilait pour faire des massacres.

Il prit une combinaison et un casque. Il se déshabilla avant d'enfiler la tenue, l'air fermé. Plus fermé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

- Malheureusement… il ne reste plus que cette solution-là, Ventus.

Le brun enfila le casque.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Rivière de sang

Les fleurs du mal

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, noir comme d'habitude.

Couple : Vaniven

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages sont à Square Enix et à Disney quant à moi et bien, je les torture *grand sourire*

Note : Relecture faite par Mikukearu et comme d'hab', il aide dans les idées, mais à cause d'un bug il y aura pas de recorrection... désolée.

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Rivière de sang._

Préparé, Vanitas descendait les escaliers. Il devait aller chercher une dernière chose pour être sûr que tout était bon : une information. Il regarda la carte affichée sur le mur sous le regard de Xehanort.

Ce dernier, un verre d'eau, pour changer, à la main, le regardait interrogateur. Le brun ne manqua pas de ressentir ce regard sur lui. Il se tourna vers celui qui l'hébergeait. Comme d'habitude, son casque lui faisait voir tout un peu plus noir. D'un certain côté, il voyait la vie en noir, même sans ça.

Le brun croisa les bras, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il l'ennuyait _déjà _au plus haut point.

- Tu vas encore faire des carnages ?

- En effet.

- Pour notre petit jeu… n'oublie pas que j'ai besoin de Ventus en vie. Interdiction de le tuer pour gagner.

- Tu as à ce point peur de perdre ? Se moqua le brun.

- Disons que tu es le mal incarné et qui sait comment le mal peut s'en sortir.

- Je note.

L'être des ténèbres lui envoya un sourire moqueur.

- Je dois aller à Jardin Radieux pour quelques jours. Ainsi, si tu as besoin de me voir, tu viendras m'y rejoindre. Il y a bien des Nescients là-bas ?

- Il y en a partout, oui.

- Bien, merci.

Vanitas lança un regard vers la carte une nouvelle fois avant d'ouvrir un couloir des ténèbres. Il s'y engouffra et il en ressortit dans les entrechemins où il s'engloba de ténèbres.

Il attendit alors Ventus. Il devait l'emmener dans un endroit spécial où il pourrait s'occuper de lui sans problème.

Il était d'un certain côté content que Xehanort lui avait dit de ne pas tuer Ventus. Il se disait que c'était presqu'une raison de tuer ce blond vénitien.

Le brun dut attendre presqu'une heure avant de voir Ventus sur son planeur Keyblade. Il vint vers lui, passa à côté de lui et se tourna pour lui faire signe de le suivre.

Il le mena alors jusqu'à un endroit désert où il pourrait abandonner son corps sans aucun scrupule dès qu'ils en auront fini.

Il vint dans son dos et il apprécia la vue qu'il avait. Il sourit derrière son casque mais, même si Ventus ne pouvait le voir, il devint froid lorsque le blond vénitien se tourna vers lui.

- Te voilà ! Je veux savoir une chose ! Pourquoi as-tu dit que Terra aurait changé ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu es stupide… c'est pourtant facile.

- Je ne comprends pas !

- Terra, c'est ton ami. Avoir changé, ça veut dire être différent. Tu commences à comprendre ?

- Tout ça est complétement ridicule ! S'écria Ventus.

- De devoir t'expliquer des phrases si simple, oui, plutôt.

- Ce que tu racontes est stupide !

- Est-ce que c'est stupide… ou vrai ? Se moqua le brun en s'avançant vers lui.

Il continuait d'être horriblement attirer, physiquement et « amoureusement », par lui. Au moins, il serait débarrassé de lui et il pourrait arracher ses immondes sentiments.

Vanitas tendit la main et il aurait sans doute pouvoir toucher la peau de pêche si Ventus n'avait pas fait un bond en arrière.

Le brun sourit froidement alors que sa Keyblade apparaissait dans ses mains. Le blond vénitien sauta encore en arrière, la bouche entrouverte.

- Une… Keyblade.

- Félicitations, ton QI semble remonter.

Vanitas s'approcha encore un peu de lui. Il détestait ça mais il avait déjà un certain soulagement, sachant bien que sous peu ce serait fini. Il ne serait plus esclave de cet idiot bien trop gentil.

- Voyons voir ce que tu as dans le ventre. Souffla froidement le brun.

Ventus serra les dents avant de sortir sa propre Keyblade. Ils se firent face pendant une poignée de seconde avant que Vanitas n'attaque le premier. Il devait en finir vite avant que son attirance et ses émotions le déstabilisent.

Vanitas enchaîna plusieurs coups de Keyblade dont seulement un fut paré. Ce simple mouvement suffit à Ventus pour lui porter deux coups. Il se débrouillait déjà mieux que le brun ne s'y était attendu mais ce n'était pas assez pour le mettre en déroute.

Le blond vénitien lui porta une attaque qui aurait dû être assez puissante. Vanitas créa alors un leurre et usa d'un portail pour arriver au-dessus de lui et lui fracasser sa Keyblade dessus. Il envoya son pied dans son ventre et il put le voir voler avant d'atterrir sur le sol.

On pouvait lui reconnaître une chose, sauf exception, il avait tenu plus longtemps que la plupart des personnes ayant essayé de l'affronter.

- C'est tout ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un bon à rien.

Il s'approcha du corps allongé de Ventus. Son torse se levait et s'abaissait alors qu'il gémissait. Vanitas chassa les idées perverses qui germaient en lui et il souhaita qu'une mandragore ne vienne pas le gêner maintenant.

C'était bientôt fini.

- C'est contre les ordres du Maître mais, et alors. Lança Vanitas.

Ou plutôt : c'était parce que c'était contre les ordres de Xehanort que cette situation était d'autant plus excitante.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi ! Souffla-t-il en armant sa Keyblade pour projeter un puissant brasier obscur.

L'attaque fit se lever de la poussière partout. Il se permit de sourire sous son casque.

C'était fini.

Xehanort ne pourrait plus le toucher, le souiller, lui faire du mal. Etonnement, sa mort ne l'avait pas excité autant qu'il l'avait espéré. Assez parce qu'il pourrait se moquer du basané mais il n'avait éprouvé aucun plaisir à ôter sa vie de ce corps.

Maudit blond vénitien. Il l'aurait affaibli jusqu'au bout.

- C'est bon ! Tu es sauf ! Cria une petite voix insupportable.

Le brun serra les dents avant de se tourner vers le propriétaire de la voix. Il put alors voir une souris habillée portant une Keyblade qui faisait un sort soin sur Ventus.

Lui qui croyait l'avoir protégé voyait que quelqu'un l'en avait empêché en croyant _lui_ le protéger. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Ca aurait été tellement mieux pour tout le monde si Ventus était mort.

- Toi ! Où as-tu eu ça ? Cria la souris en le désignant.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour lui envoyer une réplique acide mais la souris ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler qu'elle, ou plutôt il, enchaîna.

- Les Keyblade ne doivent pas être utilisé pour persécuter les gens ! Je vais t'apprendre !

- J'ai peur. Répliqua Vanitas, narquois.

- Moi aussi, je vais t'apprendre. Souffla Ventus en se redressant.

Le brun soupira et il se mit en position à son tour. Il se concentra surtout sur Ventus, ce dernier étant particulièrement déstabilisant, mais quand la souris s'approchait trop de lui, il lui assenait un coup violent de Keyblade.

Dans sa douceur, Ventus essayait toujours de l'attaquer de face mais, de temps à autre, des coups de Keyblade, venant du blond vénitien, le tapait dans le dos. Alors que la souris, lui, le frappait partout. Il avait même dû éviter plus d'une fois un coup de Keyblade visant son entrejambe.

Usant de ses leurres et d'attaques ténébreuses, il finit par réussir à mettre la souris K.O mais il était bien épuisé et un seul coup de Keyblade de Ventus, bien placé, le fit tomber sur le sol, épuisé et le corps endolori. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il le tue. Qu'il le protège à sa façon.

Le brun se redressa faisant reculer les deux autres, la souris s'étant remis du coup de Keyblade qu'il avait reçu. Il voulut en finir avec Ventus mais il sentit son être craqué face aux yeux de Ventus. Une haine incommensurable monta en lui. Contre lui-même. Comment pouvait-il autant aimer cette chose ? Il pleurait, il n'était pas dépendant, il était faible, il était doux et tendre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que des sentiments germent en lui pour Ventus ?

Ses émotions lui hurlaient de trouver autre chose pour protéger le blond vénitien et, comme un abruti, il consentit à les écouter.

- Pff, tu as gagné.

Pas vous, tu. C'était bel et bien Ventus qui s'était sauvé la mise, seul.

- Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Il fit apparaître des ténèbres et il s'y engouffra à reculons, lentement, plongeant ses yeux dans les orbes qui l'avaient fait céder et ce même s'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait profiter du spectacle.

S'il le voulait vraiment, ce qui était le cas, il pourrait le tuer sans problème sans sa tenue. Ventus lui faisait déjà bien trop confiance.

Vanitas ressortit des ténèbres dans Jardin Radieux. Il chercha après les ténèbres de Xehanort mais son attention fut attirer par un chronocyclone qui se baladait. Il le siffla et la créature s'empressa de le rejoindre.

- Fait passer le message aux autres. A partir de…

Vanitas se leva alors que le Nescient flottait. Le brun soupira et attrapa la créature pour la monter de sorte que son œil arrive au niveau de son masque.

- A partir de maintenant, interdiction de toucher Ventus ! Je suis le seul qui doit avoir le droit de lui faire du mal. Si un seul de vous lui fait du mal… je le détruis, à tout jamais ! Va faire passer le message. De suite !

Le Nescient disparut alors. Vanitas hocha la tête. Il chercha alors après Xehanort. Il cherchait encore comment il allait protéger Ventus. Il avait bien sûr le plan de le tuer mais ses émotions lui ordonnaient de faire passer ça en plan B. Et il devait avouer que, pour une fois, il avait vraiment envie de passer du temps avec quelqu'un.

En l'occurrence, Ventus, dont la douceur l'horripilait pourtant.


End file.
